Kuroshitsuji III
by Of Dreams and Disasters
Summary: Luna Umbra, a blind girl, has a desire for revenge. With help from her butler, who isn't what he seems, she will attempt to solve the mystery behind her family and her village's deaths with new characters, along with already-familiar ones. Rated T for violence and minor swearing.
1. Prologue

_**Kuroshitsuji III **_

_****_Prologue 

A thin young girl raced down the street, stumbling over the uneven cobblestones. The sound of heavy footsteps crunched in the snow behind her, along with multiple shouts and the deep growl of a dog.

...At least it _sounded _like a dog.

She forced her legs to propel her faster than before past the flaming shops that lined the once-crowded road. Her breath came out in gasps and fogged the air around her head, forming a small cloud. Her eyes were wide as she heard the men gain speed, and she turned a corner, desperate to escape them.

Suddenly, the string around her neck grew taut, and she tripped in her scramble to get away. A gloved hand covered her mouth and forced her to back into the shadows of an alley. The hand did not allow her to turn her head to see her captor until they had vanished completely from view of the strangers who had been chasing her. Three men hurried past, a giant, brown-furred dog bounding behind them, its red eyes wide with the anticipation of bloodshed. One man held a barbed whip while the other two held a burning torch and the monstrous hound's leash.

The girl spun around to be face-to-face with a tall, black-haired man with dark blue eyes. He considered her for a moment, never breaking eye contact with her. She shivered, his stare seeming to penetrate deep into her soul. A noise nearby broke the silence and the man's eyes flashed an unnatural color before he leaped deeper into the alley.

"There she is!" a man shouted as the dog-like creature stalked around the corner to trap her.

She turned and fled, almost running directly into a hard, dirty brick wall. The blue-eyed man was nowhere to be seen.

"This'll teach yer' family not ter' mess with us an' our boss," the man holding the whip sneered, his greasy brown beard ruffled from the chase.

A splash of red entered the girl's vision as the whip was brought down, the barbed tip whizzing toward her right eye. She let out a shrill scream of agony as blood trickled down her cheek.

"I see the desire for revenge in your spirit, mind, and heart. I can help you achieve this revenge, for a price. Would you like to make a contract?" a calm voice asked her as it wormed its way into her pain-filled consciousness.

"Yes," she whispered as the sound of the whip cracked on the right side of her face once more.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'd like to thank Phantom Ou for the detailed review and the unnamed Guest for being my first reviewer. It meant a lot to me. :D**

Chapter 1 

"Lady Umbra!" A voice called the girl out of her memories. She looked toward the sound, surprised.

"Are you well, My Lady?" Dianne, the maid, asked her. Worry lowered her pitch slightly, which caused Luna to frown.

"I'm fine," she replied, sitting up as straight as she could in the high-backed chair.

"Your tea, My Lady," the butler announced as he entered. His footsteps echoed through the room as he walked over to Luna, placing a teacup in front of her. A trail of steam rose up from the kettle, tickling her nose. "Today's tea is-"

A wail from outside interrupted him, followed by the sound of the front door opening.

"Go investigate, Alexander," Luna ordered him.

"Yes, My Lady," he told her, bowing and handing the kettle to Dianne before walking to the front hall.

"A-Alexander?" a red-haired man whimpered from the doorway, blood trickling down his right hand.

Alexander tutted, giving the gardener a stern glance. "Toby, how many times have I told you not to play with the flesh-eating plants?"

"I can't help it!" Toby sniffled, wiping his tears away with his filthy sleeve. "They're just so darn cute!"

The butler chuckled softly, shaking his head. "You act so air-headed sometimes." He led the young man to sit on a wooden chair in the other room after shutting the door. He turned to Toby and wrapped a strip of white cloth around his bleeding hand.

"Thanks." Toby dipped his head in respect for the more experienced employee and stood.

"Change into something suitable," Alexander said as he turned to leave. "We're having company, and it would please the Young Mistress if we looked our best."

"Why would she care about what we look like when she can't even s-"

The butler's eyes flashed red, and he covered Toby's mouth with a gloved hand. "Don't-"

He was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat as a girl with waist-length blonde, almost-white hair stepped into view. "No need, Alexander. I am aware of my flaws. It isn't a big deal. Release him."

"Yes, My Lady," he replied, dipping his head to her and stepping back to stand beside her.

"Lady Luna!" Toby gasped, eyes wide. "I'm so sor-"

She held up a hand to silence him, her blind-blue gaze pointed in the gardener's direction. "No need for apologizes. You were merely stating the obvious." Luna turned her head in Alexander's direction. "I need to speak with you in the study."

The black-haired man gave her a nod and followed her up the stairs, his tailcoat billowing at the sudden movements. The two entered the study, and Alexander closed the door behind them.

"The guest we are receiving tonight is going to attempt to murder me," Luna began as she made her way over to the mahogany desk.

Alexander's eyes widened with confusion. "Are you sure, My Lady?"

"Quite positive," she replied, her fingers moving to untie the forest-green bandanna that covered her left eye. Once the cloth fell away, she opened her eye to reveal a glowing sliver pentacle-like mark. On further inspection, however, the five-pointed star looked more like a five-pointed snowflake.

The butler's eyes flashed red when he saw the symbol. He watched her intently, as if waiting for something.

"This is an order. You must protect me from harm, no matter what the cost is."

He paused for a second. "And the others?"

Luna's expression hardened. "I would like to keep my current staff the way they are, but if worse comes for worse...," she trailed off.

Alexander smiled, his dark blue eyes turning red completely. His pupils were slit, and something cold and dark lingered in his gaze. He knelt before her, resting a hand over his heart. "Yes, My Lady."

His mistress stood, staring at him for a moment before shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"If I may ask, you look rather troubled. Is something amiss?"

She sighed. "It just seems ironic that the only thing I can see in my blind state is my butler."

"Well," Alexander began, "I take pride in being the last thing my current master or mistress sees. A mere thing like blindness won't take that from me." A slight smirk crossed his face, his eyes holding a dangerous light.

Luna nodded and trailed her fingers along the polished wood of the desk, searching for her bandanna.

"Allow me, My Lady," the butler said, retrieving the cloth and tying it securely over the eye that held the mark of their contract. His right hand lingered over her covered eye, an odd expression on his face.

"You have dinner to prepare," Luna told him, pushing his hand away.

"Yes, My Lady," he replied, his eyes returning to normal as he bowed and exited the room.

Luna felt around the desk, frowning. _Where did I leave that stupid cane? _

When her fingers finally came into contact with cold metal, she let out a sigh of relief and pulled it to her side. She made her way out of the room, the cane making a dull thud every time it hit the wooden floorboards.

"Lady Luna!" Dianne's high-pitched voice called from downstairs.

She took a few steps forward and felt the banister beneath her hand. She peered over it, frowning. "Yes? What is it?"

"There's someone at the door! He says that his name is Samuel Thabian."

Luna smiled darkly, cocking her head to one side. "Let him in. It appears our guest has arrived."

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, my worst enemy is this little fella right here. ";" **

**So please, if you see a spot that I can put him in, tell me. If I have numerous mistakes, PM me rather than putting it all in a review. :D**


End file.
